Mother's Day With the Sea Children
It had been an unusually quiet morning in the Seasick household. Usually, Seasick and her husband Elliđi were up at the crack of dawn, dealing with their 10 children, however this morning they were all quiet. Hopefully all still asleep. Seasick thought to herself, as she rolled over and moved closer to Elliđi. The house was always full of the sounds of the children laughing, screaming and crying, but peace wasn’t totally uncommon. When it did happen, it was a blessing. Seasick was just drifting off to sleep again, when her eyes shot open in horror. Burning. Something is burning. ''Seasick shot up immediately, as did Elliđi, and both raced towards the kitchen. Before either of them could reach it, their eldest daughter Eydís, now 18, quickly came out of the kitchen and blocked both of them from entering. “Mom! Dad! Good morning! What are you two doing up so early??” Eydís asked awkwardly. She shifted towards the door and glanced between both parents. “You know why we’re up! There’s something burning in there!” Elliđi responded quite harshly. “Let us in!” “Uhhhh only one of you can come in and I’d prefer it if it was dad…” Eydís answered, looking increasingly nervous, and guilty of something. “Fine,” Seasick muttered, “but it better not be anything serious.” As father and daughter went into the kitchen, Seasick returned to her room. “Holy Helhiem!” Seasick could hear Ellidi yell from the kitchen. Clearly, the children had gotten into trouble. The sun was now up, and so Seasick took the time to open the bedroom window and speak to Furious, who was lying on the dew-soaked grass. “Morning Seasick, you’re up later than expected.” Furious called out to her. “Tell me what are my children up to” Seasick responded sternly. “Oh that…” Furious shifted uncomfortably. “Well, as Eydis was the ringleader, she, Havelock, Hafdís, and Særós all went to the storage shed and got several pounds of meat, and took it back to the house. Oyarr, Eifrid, and Eivi went to the well and got several buckets of water. And Halley, Ísey, and Skári got some red dyes…” Furious hesitated before finishing. “I think they’re planning on opening a portal to Hel.” “That’s not funny Furious.” Seasick fumed. “Tell me what are they doing in the kitchen?” “It would ruin the surprise if I told you” Furious roared with laughter. Annoyed with the Sea Dragon, Seasick shut the window. ''Hopefully the kids didn’t do anything too serious, she thought to herself again. By the time she had dressed herself, the burning smell had gone. Seasick had grown increasing impatient and worried, and could no longer wait to find out what had happened. Just as she was about to leave her room, Eydis called out to her, “Mom!!! You can come into the kitchen now!!” ''Please don’t be something serious. Please don’t be something serious. ''Seasick thought as she opened the kitchen door. To her surprise, all ten of her children stood around the kitchen table, that had a huge baked breakfast made. There was a huge vase of flowers sitting in the center of the table, and a handmade card placed at Seasick’s spot. “Happy Mother’s Day Mom!!!” All ten children yelled out. Completely speechless, Seasick slowly made her way to the table, hugging each and every one of her children. “You all made this? For me?” Seasick asked, in complete shock. “The hardest part was trying not to wake you up!!” Her eldest son Havelock laughed. “That backfired when Særós burned the porridge!!!” Hafdís called out. The room erupted with laughter, and the entire family sat down for breakfast. It would be a long day of fun, love, and laughter, and happiness, and Seasick was extremely happy and thankful that she had a huge family that she cared so much about. Category:Events Category:EU Category:Seasick Category:Furious